


These Strange Times

by Alithewitch



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithewitch/pseuds/Alithewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola is trying her best to adjust to college life, but its kinda hard when she is dealing with crazy stuff happening around her.  Like a girl who is hiding a bunch of pets in her dorm room, a pretty boy who breaks hearts left and right, who oddly really wants to befriend her, or you know, dealing with the fact she might be pursing a relationship with a professor...  (College Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Strange Times

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there really isnt any au fics so here we go and you can definitely thank my lovely friend Mary for helping me come up with a lot of stuff for this.

Their meeting today had been a horrid mistake, which neither of them could have prevented from happening. The girl was far too busy figuring out the complex map in her hand while cursing herself for not memorizing where everything is at the day before, while the man was far too occupied reading a book he bought a few days prier. As result they both paid the consequences of being covered in coffee.

Thankfully for both their sakes it was not hot, for the girl wasn’t particularly fond of coffee or any drink that was far too hot to drink, which cause a number of people in the past to eye her oddly for her weirdness.  
  
“Sorry.” The girl quickly said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Of all the days to wind up with coffee on her it would be today. She was stared down at her now ruined dress angrily while regretting spending so much time preparing this morning.

_This was one of my favorite dresses too..._

“Really, just sorry?” He on the other and was not only extremely annoyed, but pissed off for his once lovely morning was now ruined. He glared daggers at the girl, but only for a moment before becoming appalled by her appearance.

Purple hair, purple eyes, and even wearing a dark purple dress, which was mostly brown now by the coffee.

_....Why does she-_

The girl tried her best to remain calm seeing she didn’t want this moment to leave a nasty mark on the rest of her day, but that was quite hard after his last few words. “Excuse me? You should be apologizing as well! You just like me wasn’t looking where you were going, so I suggest you stop getting angry at me right now.”

Then it was only now she realized who she was speaking to, and thus now stared at the ground in frustration.

_Of course the person I am suppose to be the new assistant to just so happened to be the guy I would spill coffee on...and then make things worse, I tell the guy off! Oh I am so fucked!_

“Your name?” He now asked. She was mentally screaming various profanities.

She stuttered on her words, a thing she rarely if ever did, which made her even more frustrated at herself. “V-viola Ambris sir...” He now also felt the need to scream internally. Her appearance, her name, just her existence alone angered him.

And he thought. _Out of all the names in the world she had to bare one similar to-_ He gritted his teeth. _And not only that her last name...the girl is suppose to be my assistant, at least I know now why Petunia refuse to disclose the girl’s first name to me._

“Miss Ambris I suggest you be careful of what you say and do next time.” Was all he could bring himself to say before turning to leave. He had better things to tend to, like changing his now ruined outfit, plus he would rather be as far away from this girl as he possibly can, for she was bound to bring him misery.

First thing tomorrow morning he would speak to Petunia and have Viola not be his assistant anymore, simple as that. He would never have to deal with her again, or so he told himself.

 

* * *

 

“Hey can we start over? This morning wasn’t that great of a first impression, and I don’t want us starting off on the wrong foot.” Was the first words she spoke when she entered his classroom, which was now empty. He stared at her oddly. He was expecting the girl to not show up, or at least keep her distance from him.

He should say no, he thought of saying no and yet- “Fine, Miss Ambris.” Those words came from his mouth. He instantly regretted it, and even more so once he saw her smile in response. Her smile was bright and warm, there was no hint of anger from earlier in her expression.

He also noticed things he didn’t recognize earlier, like for one, her hair was not entirely violet purple, only the top half was while the bottom part was more of a wine red. Plus her eyes, were now blue instead of violet as well, she must have different colored eye contacts he thought.

She spoke. “That’s great, so what should I do?”

“There is nothing for you to do, my class was shorten greatly today as result of....earlier.”

“Oh....sorry.” She now felt awkward and as result felt the need to bite her nails, it was a terrible habit of hers and as result her nails were practically nubs. “Then I guess I should go?”

“No wait, how exactly did you end up being my assistant, you're a freshman aren’t you?”

“You know, I keep wondering that myself. I just happen to run into the headmistress the very first day I got here and we talked for a bit and she just gave me the job? Not to be rude or anything, but she is really odd.” This was planned from the start, there was no doubt about it.

“She truly is.” He would rather not let his mind wander to think of all the things he had to deal with cause of that woman, she was truly something.

Viola let a giggle escape from her lips and Professor Grabiner couldn’t help to find it cute, though he wouldn’t let it show. “From that I guess she drives you insane?”

And he thought. _I think you might drive me insane as well._

“I don’t think insane is a word good enough word.”

“I see, but uh, don’t worry I do my best as your assistant!” And she would, for she was truly hard working and always trying to do her best at everything.

“We’ll see about that.”

“I suppose we shall, seeya!” She giggled once more, waved goodbye and skipped on out the door feeling a lot better about things.

And the moment she left his presence he silently cursed to himself. What in the world has he just done? This was surely going to be very interesting school year for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway next chapter will be soon, and after that this will be updated every two weeks.


End file.
